Come Back
by Imee-chan Uchiha
Summary: Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bertarung sampai menyebabkan keduanya terluka parah dan hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka. Lalu berhasilkah Naruto memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Lalu bagaimana nasib tim tujuh setelahnya? / Canon fic. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**COME BACK**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

_._

**Chapter 1**_  
><em>

_._

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang remang-remang. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak di gips sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Seberkas cahaya rembulan menyusup melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela tak membuat tubuh itu kedinginan. Padahal pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memakai selimut dan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam tipis. Selimut yang ada ia biarkan begitu saja—terlipat rapi di ujung ranjangnya.

_Onyx_ itu terpejam. Pikirannya menerawang. Pemuda itu sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar kembali ke Konoha setelah selama hampir tiga tahun ini ia hidup di dunia luar untuk membalaskan dendamnya—yang justru berujung pada penyesalan dan air mata.

Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, Naruto berhasil membawa—mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa dan menyeret—dirinya untuk kembali ke desa asal mereka. Konohagakure. Memulai lagi kehidupan yang baru. Membangun kembali apa yang telah hancur. Menyatukan kembali ikatan—yang Sasuke yakini—telah terputus.

Sasuke kalah. Pemuda berambut raven dengan _style_ unik berbentuk seperti pantat ayam itu akhirnya mengaku kalah pada Naruto. Suatu hal yang paling ia benci bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah diakuinya. Harga diri Uchiha-nya yang agung membuat ia harus menelannya bulat-bulat demi mengakui hal itu pada sahabat sekaligus rival sejatinya.

Setelah perang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu, para penduduk desa mulai membangun kembali desa yang telah hancur dan hampir sama rata dengan tanah. Namun rasa senang dan bangga karena aliansi _shinobi_ dapat memenangkan perang, membuat semangat mereka berkobar sehingga tak ada satupun yang mengeluh dan mulai bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali rumah-rumah mereka.

Sikap para penduduk desa juga berubah drastis terhadapnya. Ia yang dulu selalu dibicarakan karena statusnya sebagai _missing-nin_ dan pengkhianat desa, kini orang-orang berubah bersikap baik padanya. Selain karena ia juga merupakan salah satu pahlawan utama dalam memenangkan perang, namun juga karena faktor-faktor yang lain. Apalagi setelah rahasia dibalik peristiwa pembantaian klannya terkuak—membuat hampir semua warga desa merasa semakin bersalah padanya. Hal itu semakin ditunjang dengan wajahnya yang memang berada diatas rata-rata membuat para gadis—dari yang kecil sampai dewasa—semakin tergila-gila padanya. Dan jangan lupakan juga marga Uchiha—sebagai klan paling terpandang dan disegani di Konoha—yang disandangnya. Sikapnya yang _cool _semakin menambah nilai _plus _pada makhluk adam satu ini.

Oleh karena itulah, banyak warga desa yang menaruh simpati terhadapnya. Setiap hari ada saja bunga, cokelat dan kue yang dibawakan petugas rumah sakit Konoha—karena ia tidak suka dijenguk kalau bukan orang terdekatnya—dari para penggemarnya yang sebagian besar perempuan serta kartu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh. Bahkan sampai ada yang nekat memberikan surat cinta.

Oh, tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa Sasuke tahu hal seperti itu—mengingat sifatnya yang bahkan tidak peduli pada hal apapun yang ada disekitarnya—Naruto lah yang sering memakan hadiah-hadiah dari para penggemarnya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tentu saja Sasuke tak keberatan, karena ia memang tidak suka menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Apalagi ia tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau manis.

Padahal pemuda _kyuubi_ satu itu juga mendapat hadiah yang tak kalah banyak dari Sasuke namun ia hanya menyayangkan cokelat dan kue itu jika tidak dimakan. Dengan jahilnya juga pemuda berambut kuning itu membacakan surat-surat itu dihadapan Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sedikit tersenyum tipis kala mengingat kejadian itu. Bayangan wajah Naruto yang membacanya lengkap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan didramatisir membuat ia mau tak mau tertawa geli—walau tak terlalu ditunjukkannya. Dan ia ingat sekali ketika ia berusaha menahan tawanya, Naruto ikut tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tulus. Ia sangat tahu itu. Senyum yang sama yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya dulu untuknya—sebelum insiden yang membuat hidupnya berubah drastis terjadi.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap jendela. Pandangannya terpaku sejenak pada vas bunga—di atas meja kecil di antara jendela dan ranjangnya—dimana terdapat bunga daffodil yang sudah layu. Seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak diganti—walaupun pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Biasanya Sakura-lah yang akan menggantikan bunga itu setiap hari. Dulu ketika mereka masih _genin_—ah, sayangnya ia dan Naruto sampai saat ini memang masih berstatus sebagai _genin_—saat ia berkali-kali dirawat di rumah sakit, Sakura pasti setiap hari menjenguknya. Tak lupa membawa setangkai bunga daffodil kemudian mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga yang baru.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, bunga itu bahkan sudah mati karena sudah beberapa hari tidak diganti. Itu berarti Sakura sudah hampir seminggu tidak menjenguknya. Bahkan semenjak perang berakhir sebulan yang lalu, terhitung baru dua kali gadis itu menampakkan diri di depannya. Itu pun hanya untuk mengecek kondisi tangan kirinya yang terluka dan memberinya ramuan obat yang memang harus Sakura yang memberikannya—mengingat itu bukan ramuan sembarangan dan gadis itu sendiri yang meraciknya. Bahkan _kunoichi _murid kesayangan Tsunade itu yang seharusnya rutin mengecek kondisinya setiap hari menyerahkan tugasnya pada Ino.

Ah, apakah ia barusan mengharapkan Sakura menjenguknya? Bahkan setelah hal-hal yang terjadi selama ini yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu ia masih berharap Sakura kembali memperhatikannya? Sasuke mendengus. Mengingat gadis merah muda itu hanya akan semakin membuat hatinya sesak.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kembali terlentang diatas kasur. Pemuda tampan itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar. Sudah pukul dua pagi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk—walaupun ia berusaha berkali-kali untuk memejamkan matanya—namun otaknya terus dipaksa bekerja.

"Sst, _Teme_…!"

Sasuke mendengus. Baru saja pemuda tampan itu berhasil memejamkan matanya, ia kembali terusik dengan suara cempreng Naruto. Walaupun begitu, pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tak berniat membuka matanya.

Mereka memang sekamar dan hanya dibatasi sebuah tirai di antara ranjang mereka. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Sasuke mau sekamar dengan pemuda berisik itu—karena Naruto lah yang memaksanya. Apalagi setelah ia diancam oleh Naruto. Walau dicegah sekalipun pemuda itu pasti akan tetap bersikap _k__e__uk__e__uh_. Dan jangan tanyakan juga kenapa Sasuke tidak terkejut bahwa Naruto belum tidur—karena ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat pemuda itu karena tirai yang menghalangi mereka. Tidak adanya suara berisik karena dengkuran pemuda rubah itulah yang membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Naruto juga masih terjaga.

"Hn."

"_Teme_…"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia menyesali keputusannya yang membiarkan Naruto—yang memang tidak bisa diam dan selalu berisik kapanpun dan dimanapun—sekamar dengannya. "Apa, _Dobe_?" tanyanya kesal. Ia membuka matanya. Oh, ayolah. Ia sangat ingin tidur sekarang.

"Aku rindu Sakura-_chan_," lirihnya.

Sasuke mendengus—lagi. Tidakkah si _baka Dobe_ itu tidak membuat ia semakin kalut karena menyebut nama Sakura? Bungsu Uchiha itu memilih tak menjawab. Ia biarkan saja Naruto kembali mengoceh tak jelas.

"Dia jarang sekali menjenguk kita. Kita kan sahabatnya," ujarnya lirih. Namun terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Apa maumu, _Dobe_?"

Naruto nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Bagaimana kalau kita yang menemuinya?"

"Ini sudah malam. Jika kau tidak ingin mati konyol karena membangunkan seisi rumah sakit dengan suaramu yang berisik itu. Lagipula belum tentu ia jaga malam hari ini."

"Aku kan tidak bilang harus malam ini, _Teme_. Berarti kau setuju?"

Sasuke terdiam. _Onyx__-_nya kembali terpejam. Benar kata Naruto, apakah ia memang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sakura? Dan apakah ia sudah siap bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu? Walau sudah dua kali mereka bertemu, tetap saja baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Sehingga hanya menciptakan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"_Teme_…!" Naruto berbisik sedikit keras.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Ini sudah larut malam."

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Kau ini, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menarik selimut yang sedari tadi terbengkalai dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai dada bidang pemuda itu.

Naruto yang memang sebenarnya bosan setengah mati karena suasana rumah sakit yang membosankan—ditambah diabaikan oleh Sasuke—kembali mendengus kesal. Ia sudah berkali-kali memejamkan mata, namun pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian itu sama sekali tak bisa terlelap. Walaupun ia berusaha mengajak Sasuke mengobrol adalah karena dia bosan, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri ia juga merasa kesal pada Sakura.

_Medic-nin_ cantik itu tidak menemuinya—bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengecek kondisinya sekalipun. Padahalkan ia pahlawan utama disini—apalagi ia sedang terluka parah dan memerlukan perawatan khusus. Harusnya ia lebih diperhatikan. Apa mungkin gadis itu marah padanya dan Sasuke karena bertarung dan menyebabkan keduanya terluka parah sehingga hampir kehilangan salah satu tangan mereka? Entahlah, ia tak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan hal itu benar. Karena kelelahan oleh pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh terlelap.

.

_To be continued_...

.

**Hai, semua. Salam kenal! Hehehe.. :D**

**Aku pendatang baru di ****ffn, dan ini **_**fic**_** pertamaku. Setelah selama ini cuma jadi silent readers, akhirnya aku nekat bikin cerita. Hohoho... :D  
><strong>

**Gimana? Bagus nggak? Mau dilanjutin?  
><strong>

**Kritik dan saran. **_**Review, please**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**Jakarta, 06 November 2014  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**COME BACK**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story__ by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 2**

.

Sakura mematung di depan pintu. Tangannya berkali-kali memegang kenop pintu—kemudian melepasnya lagi—namun sama sekali tidak di putarnya.

Gadis cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya was-was. Perasaan takut dan sedikit rasa cemas menyergapi hatinya. Ia tahu jika nanti Naruto dan Sasuke akan marah padanya. Tentu saja karena Sakura terkesan mengabaikan mereka dan malah mengalihkan tugas merawat dua pahlawan Konoha itu pada kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata.

Oh, ayolah. Ia adalah salah satu ninja medis terbaik di Konoha—selain Tsunade pastinya. Tentu saja tenaganya sangat di butuhkan saat ini. Mengingat setelah perang hampir setiap _shinobi_ terluka parah dan memerlukan bantuan tenaga medis. Bahkan Kazekage Gaara juga di rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Jadi bukan salahnya kan?

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

Suara datar dan dalam namun terkesan dingin itu terdengar dari dalam kamar. Tentu saja Sakura sangat mengenali suara _baritone_ yang bahkan sanggup membuat semua gadis menjerit histeris hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Sakura menahan nafasnya. _Kunoichi_ berambut _pink_ itu mengumpat kesal. Ia lupa menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya. Tentu saja sedari tadi Sasuke tahu bahwa ia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu—tanpa bermaksud untuk membukanya. Yah, tentunya dengan pengecualian jika Sasuke dan Naruto masih tertidur lelap—mengingat ini masih sekitar jam enam pagi.

Meneguk ludah, Sakura memberanikan diri memutar gagang pintu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam setajam mata elang dari sepasang _onyx_.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. _Onyx_-nya mengamati setiap langkah yang diambil Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Sasuke tak menjawab.

Gadis itu kemudian menyibak tirai pembatas ranjang Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian menaruh kantung plastik—yang entah isinya apa—ke atas nakas disamping ranjang Naruto. Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda itu masih tetap diam di ranjangnya namun pandangannya sama sekali tak berubah, tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke, gadis yang memiliki mata sehijau hutan itu mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto. Pemuda tampan berambut kuning seperti durian itu masih terlelap—lengkap dengan suara mendengkurnya. Dan jangan lupakan gaya tidurnya yang tidak beraturan seperti jarum jam yang rusak. Kaki kiri pemuda _kyuubi_ itu bahkan menjuntai ke sisi ranjangnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya—yang tidak digips—juga ikut menjuntai. Bantal yang seharusnya di letakkan di kepala sekarang malah berganti fungsi menjadi guling. Dapat dipastikan jika Naruto bergerak sedikit saja, ia pasti akan terjatuh ke bawah.

Sakura mengambil selimut Naruto yang sudah terjatuh bebas di lantai. Ia mengangkat kaki dan tangan Naruto kembali ke atas kasur, meletakkan bantal di tempatnya semula dan menyelimuti pemuda _kyuubi_ itu. Naruto tampak sama sekali tak terusik dengan ulah Sakura, terbukti dengan dengkurannya yang malah semakin keras. Gadis itu menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto yang di gips, memeriksanya sebentar dan mengecek kondisinya. Kemudian menulis sesuatu di papan nama yang ia pegang.

Mata hitam sekelam malam itu terus mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu merogoh kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi dan mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga daffodil. Mengganti bunga di vas di atas nakas Naruto kemudian beralih ke dekat jendela. Melakukan hal yang sama pada bunga Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela agar sinar matahari pagi dapat masuk. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan singkatnya, ia menghampiri pemuda raven tersebut.

Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya panasnya sudah turun," gumamnya pelan—hampir seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri. Selama masa pengobatan, Sasuke dan Naruto memang harus mengalami demam yang parah karena efek samping obat yang diberikannya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Sudah lebih baik."

Sakura memegang lengan kiri Sasuke dan melepas gipsnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya ketika memegang lengan itu. Lengan itu hanyalah sebuah kulit dan daging—tanpa tulang. Sehingga terlihat lembek—hampir mirip sebuah mainan karet. _Medic-nin_ itu kemudian sedikit menekan-nekannya kecil.

"Sakit?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menurunkan arah pandangnya. Kini memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Disana sudah terdapat urat berwarna kebiru-biruan.

"Kau bisa menggerakkannya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tidak bisakah Sasuke memberikan penjelasan lebih untuk pertanyaannya tadi? Haruskah ia yang lebih dulu bertanya?

Huh! Omong kosong. Sakura menyadari pertanyaannya tadi sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban. Sebagai seorang ninja medis, seharusnya ia tau bahwa yang bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuh manusia adalah tulang, otot dan persendian. Jika manusia tidak mempunyainya, maka bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah kucoba. Tetap tidak bisa."

Sakura kembali mendongak. Sedikit mengerjap. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa tau jalan pikirannya?

Lama mereka bertatapan tanpa ada yang mau berbicara. Seakan-akan _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu sudah mengatakannya satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berdehem pelan. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah canggung. Gadis itu bahkan melupakan sampai mana ia memeriksa lengan Sasuke.

_Nadinya sudah tampak, berarti tinggal mema__s__tikan apakah aliran darah di pembuluh darahnya sudah lanc__a__r, _pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu memencet-mencet jari tengah Sasuke sampai ujung jarinya berwarna kemerahan—tanda bahwa aliran darah pemuda itu sudah lancar. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Pengobatannya berhasil. Tidak sia-sia ia membuat ramuan obat untuk menumbuhkan kulit itu selama seminggu penuh. Ia harus mencari tanaman obat yang hanya tumbuh di tempat-tempat tertentu—jauh dari Konoha. Belum lagi ia harus mengekstrak tanaman untuk mengambil kolagen. Ia juga harus mengambil sel-sel Hashirama untuk proses pembuatan kulit. Dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang juga susah untuk didapatkan. Ditambah dengan peracikannya yang memerlukan pengolahan khusus. Akhirnya tidak sia-sia perjuangannya menjadi ninja medis selama ini. Kemampuannya hampir menyamai Tsunade—bahkan mungkin lebih.

Sakura kembali memasangkan gips di lengan kiri Sasuke. Tangan pemuda itu sudah tumbuh. Pembuluh darah pemuda itu juga sudah lancar. Urat nadinya pun sudah terlihat. Berarti yang tinggal di lakukannya saat ini adalah menumbuhkan tulang dan otot. Sepertinya Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Sewaktu ia memeriksa lengan kanan Naruto, keadaan pemuda _kyuubi_ itu tak jauh berbeda. Padahal penyembuhan luka Naruto seharusnya lebih cepat dikarenakan adanya _chakra_ _kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas—lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini—padahal ini masih sangat pagi. Pekerjaannya menjadi seorang ninja medis benar-benar melelahkan. Apalagi setelah perang, banyak sekali ninja yang terluka. Ia bahkan harus menangani sampai enam operasi dalam sehari. Belum lagi ia harus meracik ramuan obat dan _anti dota_—jika ada pasien yang terkena racun. Ditambah ia juga harus mengurusi dua pahlawan Konoha ini. Dalam sehari ia bahkan hanya tidur selama tiga jam.

Sungguh. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat total dan melepaskan beban di pundaknya sejenak untuk beberapa waktu.

.

_To be continued..._

.

**Guys, aku mau sedikit curhat nih. Hehehe… :D**

**Aku tau ini telat. Abis nggak tau lagi mau cerita kemana.**

**Aku seneng banget waktu SasuSaku canon. KYAAAA…! :D  
><strong>

**Aku percaya sih suatu saat mereka pasti akan bersatu. Tapi tetep aja aku seneng nggak terkira. Pas adegan SasuSaku di chapter 699 page 17 (kalo nggak salah) yang Sasuke-kun nepok (?) dahinya Sakura yang biasanya dilakukan Itachi, gue pantengin terus itu adegan. Hohohoho… :D *tawa nista**

**Oke deh. Itu aja curhatnya. Hehehe.. :D**** maaf kalo gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review : **(untuk yang login aku pm yak!)

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah mau repot-repot review dan _silent readers_ (kalo ada). Aku tau review itu sangat berarti buat author. Tapi tetep aja kita nggak akan tau sebelum kita yang ngerasainnya sendiri. Review kalian sangat berharga buat aku. Sebagai penyemangat buat bikin fic yang lebih baik lagi. _Arigatou gozaimasu_… *_ojigi_

**Syalala Lala** : Terima kasih. Tapi bener deh, aku author baru. Banget malah. Mungkin karena aku sering baca fanfic author senior (tentunya yang pairingnya SasuSaku!) dan sering baca novel + mood yang lagi baik. Jadi idenya langsung ngalir gitu aja. Review lagi ya!

**Sasshi ken** : Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya!

**Ssl** : Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya!

**Lynn** : Ini udah lanjut. Iya, aku juga seneng banget. Review lagi ya!

**Sscanon** : Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya!

**Phanie-chan** : Terima kasih. Untuk romancenya di tunggu aja ya. Review lagi ya!

**Kritik dan saran. Review, please?**

**.**

**.**

**Jakarta, 11 November 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**COME BACK**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story__ by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis _pink_ di depannya. Sejak pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke kamar tempatnya dirawat, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat—nyaris seperti Sai. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Sakit, eh? Lalu kenapa gadis itu berada disini? Kenapa ia tidak beristirahat di rumahnya saja daripada harus merawatnya di sini?

Ia tau. Sejak dulu ia tau bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Selalu bertingkah sok kuat dan tegar. Padahal pada kenyataannya, ia adalah gadis yang cengeng. Namun entah kenapa, ia selalu berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat gadis itu terluka.

Ia ingat ketika ujian _chuunin_ dulu—di hutan kematian, ia benar-benar kehilangan control atas dirinya ketika melihat keadaan Sakura yang babak belur karena dihajar oleh ninja musuh dari Otogakure. Sehingga mematahkan tangan lawannya—bahkan hampir saja membunuhnya jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak mencegahnya.

Ia tidak tau perasaannya seperti apa sekarang. Rasanya campur aduk dan sangat rumit seperti menguraikan benang yang kusut. Rasa senang, sedih, sesak, takut dan rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya dan menggerogoti hatinya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur beku, sulit untuk mencairkannya kembali.

Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, perasaannya menghangat semenjak ia pulang ke Konoha dan mendapati teman-temannya masih mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan pada mereka selama ini.

Dulu berkali-kali ia memutuskan ikatan dengan semua orang. Namun berkali-kali juga Naruto berhasil menyambung ikatan itu kembali dan bersikeras ingin membawa ia kembali pulang walaupun Sasuke sudah menolak pemuda itu berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah.

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Saat ia benar-benar pasrah bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga—setelah bertarung dengan Naruto—saat itulah Sakura dan Kakashi datang.

"_Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto._

_Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan Naruto. Onyx-nya membuka dan terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis musim itu._

_Sakura menatap sedih kedua tangan sahabatnya yang terluka parah. Darah mengalir deras dan sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Gadis itu kemudian mengaliran chakra hijau untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dan tidak sembarangan menutup luka itu karena terdapat banyak syaraf-syaraf penting—atau tangan mereka tidak akan bisa disembuhkan lagi._

"_Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia bersyukur hidupnya tidak berakhir dengan tragis saat itu juga._

_Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja berusaha membuka suaranya, "Sakura, aku…"_

"_Diam!" bentak Sakura tanpa sadar. Menyadari suaranya yang meninggi, ia menurunkan volume-nya. "Jangan berbicara dulu. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini…" lirihnya. Suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar._

_Sasuke kembali terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Rasa sesak itu kembali menyergapi hatinya. "Maafkan aku…" ucapnya pelan._

_Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya, suaranya bergetar hebat._

"_Untuk segalanya yang telah aku lakukan."_

_Sakura terdiam lagi, kali ini cukup lama. "Kau… itu… sebaiknya—ukh!" racau gadis itu. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Cairan sebening kristal itu melesak turun dan jatuh dengan derasnya._

_Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Gadis itu selalu saja gampang sekali meneteskan air mata. Lagipula mereka yang terluka kenapa Sakura yang menangis?_

"_Kau benar-benar bermasalah, Sasuke…" racaunya lagi. "Kau—hiks…! Bodoh!" cairan bening yang keluar dari emerald itu sama sekali tak mau berhenti._

_Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum tulus dan lega. Tak dapat di pungkiri ia sangat gembira ketika menyadari usahanya dan Naruto selama ini tidak sia-sia. Walau pemuda kyuubi itulah yang berperan lebih banyak._

_Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berbaring mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Naruto tertawa senang melihat Sakura yang tersenyum namun sambil sesenggukan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Entah kenapa ekspresi Sakura sangat lucu menurutnya—mirip sekali seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak diberi es krim dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum tipis._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto dengan sangat erat dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya disana. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam sejenak karena terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura._

_Kakashi yang melihat hal itu sejak tadi dari atas tebing mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum lega. Murid-muridnya akhirnya kembali bersatu. Pria itu menurunkan hitai-ate miliknya sehingga menutupi mata kirinya yang sudah tidak terdapat lagi sharingan._

Sakura tersenyum lega setelah berhasil memasang kembali gips Sasuke. Namun senyumnya seketika menghilang ketika mendapati sebuah tangan dingin sedang memegangi pipinya dan sedikit mengelusnya pelan. _Emerald_-nya menyusuri tangan itu menuju pemiliknya. _Onyx_ itu menatapnya lembut—entah sadar atau tidak.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tak mampu berbicara. Mulutnya seketika terkunci. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan tak bisa di tahannya lagi, air mata itu kembali menetes.

Sasuke sangat terkejut. Pegangannya pada pipi Sakura seketika terlepas. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat air mata itu kembali. Apakah ia salah lagi? Apakah Sakura memang belum bisa memaafkannya? Lalu apa maksud pernyataan cintanya waktu itu? Apakah hanya untuk menghentikan perkelahian ia dan Naruto? Lihatlah, bahkan gadis itu sekarang malah memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja ia tau. Tidak mudah untuk memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya asal tidak menatap Sasuke—tidak ingin pemuda itu salah paham padanya karena melihat air matanya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia tak tau mengapa. Ketika melihat mata hitam itu—melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata itu membuat cairan asin itu kembali melesak keluar.

"Ungghh…"

Mendengar suara lenguhan itu membuat mereka sedikit terkejut dan serentak menoleh ke arah ranjang Naruto.

Pemuda _kyuubi_ itu menggeliat pelan kemudian bangkit perlahan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sehingga menampakkan mata indah secerah biru lautan.

"Nggh?" Naruto mengucek matanya. "Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Nampaknya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda itu tampaknya masih berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya—berusaha menyesuaikan _blue sapphire_-nya dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya langsung tersenyum senang. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan langsung memeluk Sakura dari samping.

"Sakura-_chan_! Akhirnya kau datang!" serunya sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, ayolah Naruto. Apakah kita harus selalu melewatkan ini setiap kali aku kemari?" ujarnya malas. Walaupun pernyataannya terkesan menyindir, _toh_ ia juga tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Naruto nyengir, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku rindu padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau lama sekali tidak menjengukku dan _Teme_."

Sasuke mendelik. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa namanya? Oh, secara tidak sadar, kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau memang _teme_ (brengsek), Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil selimut yang—lagi-lagi—terjatuh di lantai kemudian melipatnya rapi dan meletakkannya kembali di kaki tempat tidur.

"Aku sibuk, Naruto. Pekerjaanku menumpuk, aku sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk menemuimu," jelasnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Inilah sisi buruk berteman dengan seorang _medic-nin._ Apalagi setelah perang banyak _shinobi_ yang terluka, bahkan ada yang sampai gugur.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ingatannya melayang pada sesosok pemuda tampan yang berasal dari klan tertua di Konoha—Neji Hyuuga.

Neji gugur dalam perang. Keadaan setelah perang yang seharusnya di rayakan dengan suka cita justru harus di rayakan dengan acara pemakaman dan berkabung. Sungguh. Naruto memang ingin perang berakhir dengan damai. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak ingin—siapapun itu—harus menjadi korban.

Poof!

"Yo!"

Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sontak menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah jendela—dimana suara itu berasal.

Mereka sudah menebak siapa orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi—guru mereka yang mempunyai kebiasaan sering sekali terlambat. Pria berambut _silver_ yang melawan gravitasi itu berjongkok di atas bingkai jendela. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, ia tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Ah! _Ohayou, sensei_!" sapa Sakura setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidur Naruto.

Kakashi melompat turun kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mengacak rambut pantat ayam pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu berdecak kesal. Semenjak perang memang banyak sekali hal yang berubah. Termasuk pria tua—menurut Sasuke dan Naruto—di hadapannya ini. Setiap bertemu—pria itu rutin menjenguk ia dan Naruto setiap hari—Kakashi selalu mengacak rambutnya seperti anak kecil.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Walaupun raut wajah pemuda raven itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak.

Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menyapu di sudut ruangan—kemudian pandangannya bertumpuk pada Naruto.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat melengos dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Huh!" dengusnya.

Kakashi terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya pemuda berambut kuning itu masih marah padanya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan mengacak rambut duriannya.

"Kau itu masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Hokage."

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari rambutnya dan kembali melengos. "Huh! Aku benci padamu, _sensei_. Kenapa malah kau yang menjadi Hokage?"

Mendengar gerutuan Naruto justru membuat Kakashi semakin ingin tertawa. Naruto menatapnya sebal.

"Obito yang menyuruhku. Lagipula Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri yang merekomendasikan _sensei_-mu ini dan warga desa sendiri yang memilih," jelasnya.

"Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi Hokage, Naruto. Bersabarlah sedikit sampai kau tumbuh dewasa dan siap memimpin," sahut Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi.

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_—"

"Ah, Sakura. Aku lapar," potong Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Naruto menatap gurunya jengkel karena memotong ucapannya.

"Iya. Aku sudah tau, _sensei_. Ini aku sedang menyiapkannya."

"Ah, iya. Sai, masuklah. Untuk apa kau berdiam diri disana?" ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Naruto serentak menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tau sejak tadi.

Pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan dan nampaklah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam klimis, kulit putih pucat dan senyuman palsu di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, Sakura dan Sasuke," sapanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sai," balas Sakura. "Dan bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Kalau menyapa, tidak usah kau sebutkan satu-persatu."

"Baiklah. _Ohayou, minna,_" sapanya lagi dengan polosnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tidak usah di ulangi, Sai."

"Baiklah."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit banyak merasakan timnya ini sangat aneh. Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin. Naruto yang berisik dan tidak sabaran. Sai yang terlalu polos—bahkan sangking polosnya sampai menjengkelkan. Dan Kakashi, _sensei_-nya yang hobi membaca buku mesum.

Menyadari terlalu banyak melamun, Sakura segera mengeluarkan makanan yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah dan menatanya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di depan sofa di sudut ruangan.

Meja itu memang sengaja disiapkan disana sebagai tempat mereka makan bersama, mengingat kemungkinan Naruto dan Sasuke akan lama menginap dirumah sakit dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dulu untuk sementara waktu—kecuali jika memang ada keadaan darurat seperti waktu pemakaman Neji. Teman-temannya memang sering kali datang menjenguk dan berkumpul. Lagipula makan bersama jauh lebih menyenangkan, kan?

Sakura sedikit menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sambil menghela nafas lega. "Makanan sudah siap!" serunya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Wah!"

Naruto yang pertama kali menghampiri meja makan dengan air liur yang hampir menetes. Apalagi setelah melihat menu sarapan ini. Di tambah gadis kesayangannya sendiri yang memasaknya.

Di atas meja itu sudah tersedia nasi, sup miso, tamagoyaki*, acar dan natto**. Benar-benar makanan yang menggugah selera dan membuat air liur menetes.

Naruto segera mengambil posisi duduk—ia sengaja memilih tempat di sebelah Sakura—disusul oleh Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Di sebelahnya ada Sai dan di ujung meja duduk Kakashi.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba senyum diwajahnya hilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih—yang sebenarnya ia buat-buat.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sedikit merasa keheranan. Pasalnya, biasanya Naruto adalah orang yang paling semangat jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan—terutama ramen. Ia memang baru pertama kali makan bersama dengan mereka. Kesibukannya membuat ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berkumpul atau makan bersama.

Dengan meilhat raut wajah Naruto yang sekarang mau tak mau membuat ia bingung juga. Padahal yang lainnya sudah bersiap mengambil nasi mereka masing-masing. Apakah Naruto tidak suka dengan makanannya?

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Makanannya tak enak?" tanyanya. Naruto tak menjawab.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tau kenapa sikap Naruto berubah drastis seperti itu. Tentu saja karena ia tak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur juga bahwa yang terluka adalah tangan kirinya, sehingga setidaknya ia masih bisa makan dengan biasa. Walau agak kesulitan hanya dengan satu tangan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik.

Melihat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mengambil nasi, Sakura berinisiatif mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Sasuke, mengisinya dengan nasi dan langsung memberikannya pada pemuda raven itu. Sasuke melirik gadis itu sekilas, kemudian beralih mengambil sumpit dan makan dengan lahap. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

Sakura sama sekali tak keberatan. _Toh_, ia sudah biasa dibeginikan.

"Sakura-_chan_, ambilkan nasiku juga," sahut Naruto.

"Iya, ini sedang aku ambilkan."

Naruto bersorak senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk nasi pada Naruto dan semangkuk kecil sup miso.

"Suapi aku," ujar pemuda kyuubi itu sambil cengengesan.

"Apa?!"

Sakura langsung bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Naruto.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya berusaha menghindari pukulan Sakura. "Kau lihat sendiri, tanganku sedang terluka, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya sedih, namun terkesan sekali berpura-pura.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Tidak mungkin ia memukul Naruto saat ini, mengingat keadaan pemuda itu sekarang. Dan tidak mungkin juga ia menolak, Naruto memang sedang sakit.

"Huh! Baiklah! Tapi ingat, kali ini saja," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan nasi dan sepotong kecil tamagoyaki dan langsung di lahap Naruto disertai kekehan senang.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" ia tertawa.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu sedikit menggeram tertahan. Ia tak tau mengapa, sungguh ia merasa sangat kesal saat melihatnya. Melihat kedekatan mereka. Selama ia pergi, apakah Naruto dan Sakura sudah seakrab itu? Lihatlah, bahkan pemuda berambut durian itu sekarang malah memamerkan senyum kemenangan padanya.

Prak!

Mungkin karena menahan geraman dan emosi, ia sampai mengeluakan _chakra_ yang berlebihan sehingga memecahkan mangkuk nasi yang dipegangnya. Benda itu sekarang sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan terjatuh di atas meja. Nasi didalamnya sudah berhamburan keluar. Untung saja tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam makanan. Mendengar suara yang cukup mengagetkan itu membuat yang lainnya serentak menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan kendali seperti itu hanya gara-gara melihat Sakura menyuapi Naruto? Sampai memancing sedikit keributan kecil di meja makan itu. Padahal dalam keluarga Uchiha ia diajarkan untuk diam dan tidak berisik saat makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panik Sakura. Gadis itu meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan langsung bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. Ia duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya sambil menatap khawatir pemuda di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang memijat keningnya. "Kau tak apa? Apa matamu sakit? Ah, atau tanganmu?" tanyanya panik.

Sasuke mendengus. Gadis di depannya sama sekali tak berubah, masih saja khawatir berlebihan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hal itu membuat perasaannya menghangat.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura. "Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing," ucapnya berbohong.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat kaget tadi.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan makan kalian," seru Kakashi mengembalikan aura yang sempat menegang.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Naruto cemberut. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke—yang juga sedang menatapnya—dengan tatapan jengkel. Sasuke merusak _moment_ romantisnya dengan Sakura. Ia kemudian mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke memang akan selalu menjadi _rival_ kapanpun, dimanapun dan dalam situasi apapun.

Sai melihat Sasuke dengan _intens_. Membuat pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu menoleh dan membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sai teringat buku yang pernah ia baca. Di sana tertulis 'Tanda-tanda seorang lelaki sedang cemburu', dan tingkah Sasuke tadi menurutnya termasuk dalam salah satunya. Dan disana juga tertulis bahwa di saat lelaki sedang cemburu, maka temannya harus menghiburnya.

Sai kembali memasang senyum palsunya. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya jengah. Ia memang berkali-kali bertemu dengan pemuda pucat yang—harus ia akui—mirip dengannya itu baik setelah ia pulang ke Konoha maupun belum. Namun mereka—yang pada dasarnya tidak banyak bicara—tak pernah mengobrol secara langsung. Kalau berkumpul bersamapun mereka hanya menanggapi ocehan teman-teman mereka yang lain—terutama Naruto.

Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatapnya tajam seakan mengatakan apa-yang-kau-lakukan?

Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto kembali menghentikan acara makan mereka sejenak dan menatap bingung ke arah Sai dan Sasuke. Dari luar, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat dimana sahabat satunya sedang bersedih dan yang lainnya berusaha menghiburnya.

Sasuke melirik tangan Sai yang sekarang justru melingkari bahunya sok akrab kemudian beralih ke pemiliknya. Ia memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sai, berusaha membuat ia melepas tangannya dengan sendirinya tanpa ia harus repot-repot menepisnya. Oh, ayolah. Menurut Sasuke, itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya yang _cool_.

Hanya saja sayangnya Sasuke tidak tau bahwa Sai adalah orang yang sangat polos terutama pada orang yang baru dikenalnya—walaupun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke—berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah mengenal pemuda raven itu luar-dalam.

"Lepaskan," desisnya tajam.

Sai melepaskan tangannya dan kembali tersenyum. Sungguh tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melemparnya dengan Kusanagi. Lihatlah, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang dan lahap.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi dan berhasil membuat pemuda tampan itu kembali ke atensinya pada makanan. Ah, ia lupa. Tadi mangkuknya sudah pecah.

Sakura menghela nafas—lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukannya. Tadi ia sempat takut, mengira Sasuke dan Sai akan berkelahi. Gadis itu segera mengambil mangkuk cadangan—yang untungnya ia bawa—mengisinya kembali dengan nasi dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Senyum geli terpatri di wajahnya melihat raut Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit jengkel.

Mengenal pemuda itu bertahun-tahun membuat ia mengenal berbagai macam ekspresi dari pemuda itu walaupun raut wajah yang ditunjukkannya—jika dilihat sekilas—kerap kali selalu datar dan terkesan dingin.

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Hari ini bahkan sudah dua kali Sasuke mengucapkannya dan dalam kurun waktu satu jam.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya hari-harinya kedepan akan semakin berwarna. Dan ia berharap semoga tidak ada lagi air mata.

.

_To be continued…_

.

*tamagoyaki : omelet jepang. rasanya manis dan asin karena diberi gula dan garam.

**natto : makanan jepang yang terbuat dari biji kedelai yang di fermentasi.

**Fiuuhh…! 3.154 words! Wow! Bagaimana? Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang?**

**Oh, iya. Aku berusaha menciptakan cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke menurut versiku sendiri. Apakah dia OOC? Semoga aja nggak. Hehehe..**

**Dan maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin lama makin aneh dan karakter mereka keluar dari aslinya. Apa yang ada di pikiran berbanding terbalik (180 derajat) dengan apa yang aku tulis. Gomen… *ojigi**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review :**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan yang udah baca cerita ini.

**Phanie-chan** : Itu udah di lanjut, apakah sudah panjang? Dan apakah yang di atas termasuk romance? Hohoho… :D

**Hanazono yuri** : Itu udah di lanjut.

**Lynn** : Alurnya datar? dan feelnya kurang? Mungkin karena chapter 2 pendek? Wakakak… :D *alesan. Gimana dengan chapter yang ini?

**Guest** : Itu udah di lanjut.

**Jj Cassie** : Apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? Itu udah lanjut.

**Syalala Lala** : Aku lupa jawab pertanyaanmu kemaren. Kakashi (ayahku) dan Sai (kakakku) pasti ada dong. Itu mereka udah muncul. Its ok. Nggak masalah kok kamu login atau nggak.

**Cleonakacloti** : Apakah yang di atas termasuk romance? Hohoho… :D

**Rainy de** : Apa chapter ini sudah panjang?

**Jts** : Itu udah lanjut.

**Kritik dan saran. Review, please?**

**.**

**.**

**Jakarta, 19 November 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**COME BACK **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 4**

.

Sakura sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar tempat Sasuke dan Naruto dirawat. Di tangannya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menyiapkan sarapan dan makanan untuk mereka. Karena terkadang Naruto terus merengek karena ia tidak menyukai makanan rumah sakit, jadi ia terkadang membuat makanan sendiri untuk mereka. Tentu saja sebagai ninja medis, ia bisa membuat makanan yang enak namun tetap sehat sehingga bisa membantu penyembuhan keduanya. Gadis itu memang ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk merawat mereka secara pribadi termasuk soal makanan, obat-obatan dan perkembangan hasilnya selama mereka dirawat.

"_Forehead_!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Setelah sampai di depan gadis berambut pink itu, Ino langsung menyerahkan selebaran kertas padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau baca saja." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura membaca deretan huruf dan gambar yang ada di selebaran kertas yang di pegangnya. "Festival musim panas?"

Ino mengangguk. "Penduduk desa juga sekalian merayakan kemenangan setelah perang kemarin," jelas gadis berambut pirang itu. Kemudian ia menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura. "Kau bisa mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ kesana~" godanya sambil terkekeh.

"Apa sih, Ino?!" Sakura memukul bahu sahabatnya pelan. Sejak Sasuke pulang, ia selalu menjadi bahan godaan gadis yang selalu menjadi biang gosip ini.

Ino tertawa. Menggoda sahabatnya memang sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang terlihat di mata Sakura setelah perang berakhir dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha—tidak seperti sebelumnya. Walau gadis itu terlihat seperti masih tetap Sakura yang mudah marah dan periang, namun Ino tau ada kesedihan yang mendalam yang terpancar keluar lewat _emerald_-nya. Dulu.

"Dan kau tau, _forehead_? Ada mitos yang mengatakan jika ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah kembang api saat festival, maka ia akan bahagia selamanya."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menutup mulut Ino dengan kertas di tangannya. Gadis pirang itu mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat jelas di buat-buat untuk mendramatisir dan nada suara yang terdengar menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng, _pig_," cibirnya.

Ino berdecak kesal. Tidakkah Sakura tau bahwa hal yang ia sampaikan itu seratus persen akurat dan berasal dari sumber yang terpercaya? Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melancarkan godaan pada sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Cepatlah ajak Sasuke-_kun_, _Forehead_. Kudengar banyak gadis yang mengincarnya malam ini. Kau harus segera bertindak cepat, atau kau akan keduluan oleh mereka."

Ino terkekeh senang melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Berhenti menggodaku," ujar Sakura kesal. "Huh! Kupikir kau memanggilku karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Ternyata hanya soal festival." Ia mendengus kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Dari balik tubuhnya ia masih dapat mendengar Ino terkekeh senang.

"Jangan lupa, _forehead_! Secepatnya!" gadis pirang yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka itu berteriak.

"Ya! Ya!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Melambai pelan. "Kau juga ajaklah pangeran pucatmu itu!"

Kini gantian wajah Ino yang memerah.

_oOo_

"Tidak mau Sakura-_chan_~" rengek Naruto. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya terkepal ingin sekali memukul wajah pemuda itu. Namun susah payah di tahannya, kalau Naruto semakin sakit. Ia sendiri juga yang akan repot nantinya.

"Kalau kau mau cepat sembuh, kau harus makan sayur, Naruto," bujuknya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tidak mau." pemuda ini tetap bersikap _keukeuh_. Sama-sama keras kepala.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyuruh Naruto memakan sayur sungguh sangat menyusahkan, bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya.

"Narutooo...!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makan sayur, Sakura-_chan_~ rasanya pahit." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin makan ramen. Aku tidak mau itu."

"Grr... Naruutooo...!" Sakura menggeram tertahan. Sepertinya ia telah bertransformasi menjadi singa yang siap melahap pemuda blonde itu kapan saja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Tahan, Sakura. Tahan. Dia sedang sakit. Dia sedang sakit_, ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Kalau kau mau diam dan makan sayur itu, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sesukamu saat kita keluar dari rumah sakit nanti."

Suara _baritone_ yang datar itu tiba-tiba mengusik interaksi antara Sakura dan Naruto. Keduanya serentak menoleh.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh lagi pada Naruto. "Benar kata Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau mau menurutiku, kau akan kutraktir ramen sepuluh mangkuk. Apa itu masih kurang, Naruto?!" teriaknya kesal. Gadis itu memijat keningnya. Sungguh, mengurusi Naruto sangat menyusahkan. Ia seperti sudah memiliki anak.

Mendengar kata ramen. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar ceria. "Huuuee... Benarkah?!"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib kantung uangnya nanti.

"Iya. Asal kau mau makan ini dulu."

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Naruto langsung melahap sayuran yang di sodorkan Sakura. Pemuda blonde itu mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Tidak buruk juga, rasanya enak. Ia terkekeh-kekeh.

Sesungguhnya memang tidak sepenuhnya ramen yang membuatnya senang saat ini. Yang paling membuatnya senang adalah adanya sahabat-sahabat yang ada disampingnya. Sasuke yang walaupun irit bicara, wajah yang selalu datar dan sama sekali tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun, mata _onyx_ yang terkadang masih terlihat dingin, namun ia selalu peduli pada orang lain dalam caranya sendiri. Dan hanya ia yang tau.

Sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis yang paling disayanginya. Ia yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, ia dapatkan dari gadis itu. Walaupun gadis berambut merah muda itu sering bertingkah kasar dan pemarah, namun ia selalu peduli pada Naruto. Ia tak akan segan-segan memarahi Naruto jika pemuda itu memang salah. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang dan kepeduliannya dengan caranya sendiri. Sakura adalah seorang sahabat, ibu, sekaligus gadis yang paling disayanginya.

"Huh! Kau ini masih seperti anak kecil, Naruto. Selama aku tak ada, siapa yang mau menyuapimu yang berisik ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyumpit nasi.

"Hinata," jawabnya enteng.

Sakura hampir saja tertawa. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan wajah Hinata sudah seperti apa saat melakukan ini. Mungkinkah ia sudah pingsan sejak suapan pertama?

Huh! Gadis itu mendengus pelan. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Ia dan Hinata sudah bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dulu. Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang. Mereka bukanlah lagi gadis yang suka berteriak atau bahkan pingsan ketika melihat orang yang dikaguminya.

_oOo_

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Masalah satu—membuat Naruto mau memakan sayur—akhirnya selesai. Gadis itu meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tabung dari saku roknya. Sekarang saatnya memberi obat untuk Sasuke. Sepertinya pekerjaannya memang tak pernah ada kata selesai.

Gadis itu mengernyit ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang melamun memandang taman yang terlihat dari jendela kamar rumah sakit. Makanan yang diberikan Sakura bahkan masih terletak di atas meja dalam keadaan utuh.

Ia menghela nafas—lagi. Masalah satu bertambah lagi. Ada apa lagi dengan Sasuke? Biasanya pemuda itu akan langsung memakan makanannya tanpa berkata apapun. Dan ia juga selalu menghabiskan makanannya. Namun melihat bekal yang dibawa Sakura sama sekali tidak tersentuh, membuat Sakura heran juga.

"Loh? Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela. Seakan-akan ada hal yang sangat menarik disana.

"Aku tak lapar."

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Sakura mengambil kotak bento di atas meja dan membuka penutupnya. Ia menyumpit nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu," ucapnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Apa ia harus mengulang ucapannya lagi? Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti perkataannya tadi?

Namun Sakura tidak peduli dan tetap menyodorkan sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," ulang Sasuke. Ia lupa, Sakura memang keras kepala.

Namun gadis itu masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya semula.

"Aku tidak mau, Sakura." ujar Sasuke lagi. Ia tak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat jengkel sekarang. Dan gadis itu semakin membuat ia bertambah kesal.

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. Sangat keras kepala. Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman rumah sakit di luar jendela. Cuaca yang semakin terik membuat ia menyadari hari sudah semakin siang. Dan ia memang belum sarapan hari ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat lapar sekarang. Namun entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingin memakan sesuatu. Moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. Dan ia tak tau kenapa.

Menyadari gadis di sampingnya masih menyodorkan nasi padanya, lama-lama membuat ia kesal juga. Apa sih maunya gadis ini? Ia bahkan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menolak sebanyak tiga kali. Rekor terbaru dalam hal mengulang perkataan yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Hentikan, Sakura." pemuda itu menatapnya kembali dengan tajam.

Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah kehabisan kesabaran kembali menyodorkan sumpitnya lebih mendekat ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Namun entah kenapa, ia malah melahap makanan yang di berikan Sakura. Membuat gadis merah muda itu hampir saja terkikik geli. Namun di tahannya. Atau ia akan terkena _chidori_ Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka _natto_-nya," ucap pemuda itu sambil melirik kotak bekal di tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk sambil menunduk—berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Namun tidak bisa sepenuhnya, sehingga membentuk lengkungan senyum geli di bibirnya. Ia menyodorkan sepotong _tamagoyaki_ pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar hal itu, justru malah membuat tawa Sakura melesak keluar. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke bisa selucu ini. Apakah Sasuke _ngambek_ karena ia juga ingin disuapi seperti Naruto?

Ah, sepertinya kau berharap terlalu tinggi, Sakura. Tapi tak ada salahnya, kan?

"Sudah makan saja." ia kembali menyodorkan _tamagoyaki_ pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan tertawa." Sasuke melahap _tamagoyaki_ yang disodorkan Sakura kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Sakura kembali terkikik geli.

"Bilang saja kau mau disuapi oleh Saku—"

BUK!

Sasuke melempar bantal tepat pada wajah Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah. Walau itu adalah sesuatu yang empuk dan tentu saja tidak dapat melukai, namun karena Sasuke melemparnya disertai aliran _chakra_, sehingga dapat membuat Naruto meringis sakit.

"ARGHH! SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"

_oOo_

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di ruangannya. Sinar rembulan mengintip melalui jendela ruangan yang ia biarkan terbuka. Sehingga ruangan itu tetap terlihat terang walaupun lampu ruangan tidak dinyalakan. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak terlalu suka jika lampunya di hidupkan—terlalu terang menurutnya. Kalaupun terpaksa ia hidupkan adalah karena untuk menyelesaikan laporan untuk diberikan pada Tsunade atau membuat jadwal jaga untuk _medic-nin_ yang lain.

Ia memijat keningnya pelan. _Emerald_-nya melirik laporan pasien yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Untung saja ia sudah menyelesaikan laporan itu tadi sore sehingga ia bisa langsung memberikannya pada Tsunade—yang kini masih tetap menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit—besok pagi.

Tadinya ia berpikir guru cantiknya itu akan pergi dari Konoha setelah menyerahkan tugas kepemimpinannya pada Kakashi. Namun ternyata ia salah. Ketika ia bertanya, Tsunade menjawab bahwa ia masih mencintai desanya. Ia sudah sangat betah disana. Dan ia bersyukur tugasnya sebagai Hokage telah selesai. Dengan begitu ia bisa melakukan hal yang ia mau sesukanya termasuk meminum _sake_ kesukaannya semaunya.

Bukan Sakura tidak menyukai gurunya tetap tinggal di Konoha. Justru ia sangat senang. Hanya saja dulu Tsunade pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa jika ia sudah mencabut jabatannya sebagai orang nomor satu di desa api itu maka ia akan pergi dan mengembara seperti dulu.

Sakura membuka iris _emerald_-nya. Ia melirik berkas-berkas laporan pasien di atas meja kerjanya, mengambilnya dan membolak-balikkan kertas itu sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil sebuah kertas. Di sudut kanan kertas tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Kemudian matanya menelusuri keseluruhan kertas itu dan meneliti deretan huruf, angka sekaligus grafik yang terdapat di sana.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Perkembangan keduanya sudah cukup pesat. Tangan mereka sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Tulang, otot dan persendian mereka sudah terbentuk. Aliran darah mereka sudah mengalir dengan lancar. Daging kulitnya sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna, tidak lagi lunak seperti dulu.

Hanya saja tangan mereka masih harus digips dikarenakan mereka belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar mereka terbiasa dan bisa menggerakkannya seperti biasa. Serta aliran _chakra_ yang belum stabil membuat mereka tidak bisa bertarung atau berlatih _jutsu_ dalam waktu dekat ini. Berlatih _ninjutsu_ tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dengan satu tangan, kan?

Sepertinya besok pagi ia harus menanyakan pada Tsunade apakah Sasuke dan Naruto sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengingat agar lebih baik mereka beristirahat di rumah saja agar terbiasa menggunakan tangan baru mereka.

Sakura kembali meletakkan laporan data-data Sasuke bersama tumpukan laporan yang lain. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, iris _emerald_-nya kembali tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Akhirnya, tugasnya merawat dua pahlawan Konoha itu selesai sudah. Untuk sementara. Ia yakin sekali nanti Tsunade akan kembali menyerahkan tugas merawat tangan mereka hingga sembuh total walau mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sekalipun.

Namun setidaknya ia bersyukur lega mereka sudah tidak lagi dirawat di rumah sakit. Lagipula, Naruto akhir-akhir ini seringkali berisik karena tidak diperbolehkan memakan ramen. Dan itu sangat membuatnya pusing.

_oOo_

"Hmm..." Tsunade bergumam lalu meletakkan laporan yang diberikan Sakura kembali ke atas meja. "Kau benar, Sakura. Sepertinya keadaan mereka sekarang sudah lebih membaik. Kuijinkan mereka pulang dari rumah sakit besok."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _shisou_," ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Tsunade terkekeh. "Ah, aku tau kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan mereka dari sini. Kau ingin mengajak Sasuke ke festival besok malam, kan?"

Mendengar godaan gurunya itu, wajah Sakura memerah secara perlahan. Kenapa sih sekarang semua orang selalu mengaitkannya dengan Sasuke?

"A-aku permisi, _shisou,_"

"Ah, baiklah." Tsunade terkekeh.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke-_kun_ ya, Sakura." Kali ini giliran Shizune yang menggoda gadis itu.

Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu ruangan kerja Tsunade, ia masih dapat mendengar tawa keras dari _sensei_ dan _senpai_-nya itu.

_oOo_

"_Teme_, apa kau ikut ke festival besok malam?" tanya Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia pakai sebagai bantalan kepalanya. _Blue sapphire_-nya terlihat mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah pemuda blonde itu. "Aku tak tertarik," ujarnya datar. "Lagipula kita tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit."

Naruto berdecak. "Aku sudah tak tahan di sini, Teme. Aku benci rumah sakit," keluhnya.

Sasuke tak merespon. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada jendela yang menghubungkan penglihatannya dengan taman rumah sakit. Karena menurutnya hanya itulah yang bisa ia pandangi di rumah sakit ini.

Sisa embun yang melekat pada dedaunan masih bisa ia lihat dari sini. Taman itu memang dipenuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman kecil seperti bunga yang sengaja ditanam mengelilingi area taman sehingga membuat kesan yang cantik. Dan matahari pagi tampaknya masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan sinarnya.

"Sas-ke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Menurutmu apakah Sakura-_chan_ akan datang ke festival?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh kemudian tertawa-tawa. Entahlah. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia bayangkan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan. Kalian lupa kalau mereka mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat?

"Pasti ia akan memakai _yukata_. Ah~ dan ia pasti akan sangat cantik sekali." Pemuda blonde ini sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia melirik pemuda blonde itu tajam.

"Teme, kau akan ikut kan?"

"Aku tak tertarik."

Naruto mendengus. "Ayolah, _Teme_... Kapan lagi? Kau juga pasti ingin melihat Sakura-_chan_ memakai _yukata_, kan?"

"Aku tak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam yang justru dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tak mau, Naruto." desisnya.

"Kau harus mau. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu pada Sakura-_chan_ loh~"

Naruto terkekeh senang melihat raut Sasuke yang pucat mendengar ancamannya. Aura dikamar itu mulai menggelap.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, kubunuh kau, Naruto!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Sepertinya kau sudah membangkitkan singa kelaparan yang sedang tertidur, Naruto.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini adalah Naruto. Pemuda yang sering bertingkah bodoh namun sesungguhnya adalah pribadi yang cerdas, polos, spontan, bijak dan yang paling penting tidak peka. Ia tidak akan peduli tentang bahaya yang ada di depan matanya sekalipun.

"Berarti kau mau kan, Sas-ke?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakannya pada rival yang—harus ia akui—justru adalah sahabatnya paling dekat itu.

"Tidak!"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia tidak akan mau kalah. "Kau harus mau, atau aku akan mengadukannya pada Sakura-_chan_!"

"Tidak, _Dobe_! Harus berapa kali aku. mengatakannya padamu?" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Hal ini jugalah yang terjadi saat Naruto memaksa dan mengancam untuk sekamar dengannya dulu. Oh, ayolah. Hal itu sangat memalukan menurutnya. Dan ia sangat tidak suka jika hal itu kembali diungkit-ungkit. Dan kenapa juga si _baka dobe_ itu harus tau? Ck. _Kuso.__  
><em>

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Teme_!" Pemuda blonde ini sepertinya sangat tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak!"

"Kau mau!"

Jika ini adalah sebuah _anime_, maka kau pasti akan dapat melihat kilatan listrik dahsyat yang terpancar dari _onyx_ dan _blue-sapphire_ mereka.

_oOo_

Sakura baru saja melangkah masuk dan ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang beradu mulut. Entah apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Hal ini tidak terjadi sekali-dua kali, namun sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menurut Sakura, mereka memang masihlah seperti anak kecil. Mereka selalu memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Sama seperti saat mereka masih tergabung dalam tim tujuh. Dan sama seperti saat Sasuke belum pergi dari Konoha. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaannya sangat hangat saat ini. Ia mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda sekarang. Ia mengira pemuda itu sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Dan ia mengira Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi kembali. Tak bisa lagi ia raih. Namun pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sifatnya sewaktu masih kecil ternyata masih ada sampai kini. Dan itu merupakan bukti bahwa ikatan antar mereka memang tidak benar-benar putus. Atau mungkin memang tersambung kembali? Entahlah.

"Sakura-_chan, dattebayo_~"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Naruto. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri diam di depan pintu? Bahkan pintu kamar itu masih terbuka dan ia berdiri persis di depan pintunya. Di tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan, kali ini sarapan dari rumah sakit.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada keduanya. Tanpa melangkah masuk, ia mengerling pada jendela dimana terlihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit. "Sepertinya kalian memang jenuh karena terus diam di kamar. Ayo, kesana," ajaknya.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.Maaf ya _update_-nya lama. Hehehe... :D *nyengir ada banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata (alesan). Dan maaf banget ya kalo misalnya chapter ini aneh dan nggak jelas. Otak buntu nih. -_- Dan untuk yang menantikan _romance_ SasuSaku yang sabar ya. Abis takutnya ntar jatuhnya Sasuke malah OOC.

.

**Balesan review** : Makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah mau review, buat _silent readers_, dan untuk yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fanfic ini. Love you, all. :D

**Haruka Smile** : Udah di lanjut ya.

**Rainy De** : Bukan Sasu namanya kalo jujur. Hahahaha... :D Nggak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Cuma Om Kishi, dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

**Phanie-chan** : Gue terkadang kesel kalo Sasuke selalu nggak jujur ama perasaannya.

**Hanazono Yuri **: Ditunggu ya.

**Uchizuma Angel** : Maaf lama. udah dilanjut ya.

**ItsDarkLord**: Terima kasih ya. Oke, sip.

**Lynn** : Wakakakak... :D Abis sering kesel kalo Sasuke-kun nggak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya.

**Cleonakacloti** : Naruto termasuk chara fav gue. Gue terkadang sering kasihan kalo dia selalu di tonjok sama Sakura. Hahahaha... :D

**Rachel-chan Uchiharuno Hime** : Wakakak... :D kapan lagi gue buat dia menunjukkan perasaannya? Dan gue lebih suka ngeliat Sai yang polos (ambigu?) karena menurutku itulah ciri khasnya.

**Tuyul jadi Ultraman** : Gue juga pengen nyium Sai. Gue juga pengen nyium Sasuke. Gue juga pengen nyium Naruto. Gue juga pengen nyium Kakashi. (maruk) Dan gue juga pengen nyium Sakura (?).

**Bone Girl** : Makasih. Abis susah banget buat bikin supaya Sasu nggak OOC (karena emang dia yang paling rentan) tapi tetep ada nuansa romance-nya.

**TonyQ**: Makasih. Udah dilanjut ya. Maaf lama, ada banyak banget kerjaan di dunia nyata (alesan).

**Karmin** : Udah dilanjut ya.

**Kritik dan saran. Review, please?**

**.**

**Jakarta, 19 Desember 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**COME BACK **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 5**

.

Taman rumah sakit itu memang tidak begitu luas—kurang dari satu hektar. Namun suasananya sangat nyaman dan asri. Tanaman bunga dan pohon-pohon kecil sengaja ditanam mengelilingi areal taman sehingga menciptakan suasana yang sejuk dan indah. Sedangkan persis di tengah taman terdapat sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan di belakangnya berdiri kokoh sebatang pohon yang cukup besar.

Taman itu memang sengaja dibuat agar suasana rumah sakit tidak terlalu membosankan. Hal itu bisa menciptakan sugesti positif bagi pasien yang bersangkutan sehingga bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Namun tidak jarang juga taman tersebut dipakai untuk hanya sekedar duduk-duduk atau menghirup udara segar. Rumah sakit memang tidak pernah jauh dari bau obat, kan? Selain itu taman tersebut juga sering dipakai pegawai rumah sakit untuk sekedar makan siang jika bosan dengan suasana kantin.

Dan setiap kali Naruto sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik—ia seringkali merengek bosan pada Sakura atau bertengkar kecil dengan Sasuke—gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu membawa mereka kesini. Tujuannya sudah pasti agar Naruto mau berhenti mengoceh dan mengeluh. Dan itu terbukti selalu berhasil.

Pemuda berambut blonde seperti durian itu menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Di bibirnya melengkung senyum lega.

Sang raja siang tampaknya masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Sisa embun pagi masih dapat terlihat di antara bunga dan menempel pada dedaunan kecil serta pohon tempat mereka berteduh yang terletak persis di belakang bangku tempat mereka duduk.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "_Ne_, Sakura-_chan._"

"Hmm." Sakura menggumam pelan sambil membuka penutup mangkuk bubur yang ada di atas nampan. Sedangkan nampan itu dipangkunya.

"Kapan kami bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertanya hal yang sama, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia berharap adanya jawaban yang berbeda dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu mendapat jawaban 'tidak', 'belum' atau 'kalau kau bertanya lagi, kupukul kau, Naruto' yang dilontarkan gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu, maka kali ini ia mengharapkan adanya jawaban yang lain.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kau tidak bosan selalu bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto mendelik menatap Sasuke yang ada di ujung bangku—di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _Teme_!" cibirnya.

Dan kali ini hal yang dilakukan mereka adalah melanjutkan perang mata yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Besok. Kalian sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok."

Naruto memutuskan kontak matanya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu lalu beralih menatap Sakura. "Wah, benarkah itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan semangkuk bubur yang masih panas pada Sasuke. "Ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menerima mangkuk dari tangan Sakura lalu menyendoknya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

Naruto terkekeh senang. Akhirnya ia bisa ke festival!

"Naruto, buka mulutmu." Pemuda blonde yang baru saja mengkhayalkan entah-apa-itu segera melahap bubur yang di sodorkan Sakura.

"Ternyata kalian berada di sini."

Ketiganya serentak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati guru mereka berjalan ke arah ketiganya dengan Sai yang mengekori dari belakang.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Sai!" seru Sakura. Namun karena menoleh ke arah Kakashi itulah sehingga menyebabkan sendok berisi bubur yang ia sodorkan pada Naruto malah melenceng dan mengenai pipi pemuda _kyuubi_ itu.

"Sakura-_chan_~" rengeknya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pipi pemuda itu belepotan oleh bubur dan sebagian darinya menempel pada ketiga garis di pipinya. "Ah, gomen," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku roknya dan hendak menghapus bekas itu, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Naruto langsung menghilangkan senyumnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat senang saat Sakura mau menghapus bekas bubur di pipinya.

"Biar aku saja," kata Sai sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Sakura sedikit bingung. Gadis itu tidak menyadari sejak tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya kesal.

Naruto langsung buru-buru merebut sapu tangan itu dari tangan Sai dan menghapus bekas bubur di pipinya sendiri. Ia menatap Sai kesal sekaligus curiga. Ia terkadang meragukan sifat pemuda berambut hitam klimis lengkap dengan senyum di wajah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sifatnya sangat sulit ditebak. Terkadang ia bisa sangat dewasa namun terkadang juga ia bisa sangat polos bahkan kelewat polos sehingga sampai menjengkelkan.

"Aku mencari kalian dan aku tak menemukan kalian di kamar. Aku sudah bisa menebak kalian berada di sini," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sakura tersenyum pada gurunya yang sangat hobi memakai masker itu, bahkan disaat ia hendak tidur. "Aku sering mengajak mereka ke sini kalau terkadang Naruto sedang cerewet," ujarnya.

Kakashi mengangguk patuh lalu duduk di samping Sasuke—di ujung bangku—yang kini terlihat sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menoleh atau melirik sedikitpun, pemuda itu menjawab dengan gumaman pelan andalannya. Pandangan mata sekelam malam tanpa bintang itu tertuju pada tanaman bonsai yang terdapat di tepi taman persis di hadapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menjenguk, _sensei_," ucap satu-satunya gadis yang berada di sana. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berubah hening.

Kakashi terkekeh. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Ia menoleh pada Sakura. Matanya terlihat menyipit karena tersenyum. "Tugas Hokage sangat banyak. Aku bahkan sampai kewalahan jika tidak dibantu oleh Genma."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan gurunya itu. Walaupun Kakashi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, namun nada suaranya lebih mirip ke arah gerutuan.

Selama beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali hening karena Sakura sibuk menyuapi Naruto. Perlu dicatat, menyuapi Naruto sama saja dengan menyuapi anak kecil yang sedang aktif bergerak. Pemuda blonde itu selalu bergerak kesana-kemari sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Sai. Ia tampaknya sudah melupakan hal tentang sapu tangan tadi. Tipikal Naruto.

Sakura menghela nafas ketika mangkuk makanan Naruto sudah habis. Ia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu di bawah bangku tempat mereka duduk—di atas mangkuk Sasuke yang sudah berada disana lebih dulu. Gadis itu kemudian bersender pada bangkunya—mengikuti semua anggota timnya yang lain.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali hening. Mereka menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menerpa wajah dan menyusup ke dalam tubuh mereka. Matahari yang belum bersinar terik ditambah dengan berada di bawah pohon membuat suasana semakin terasa sejuk.

Keadaan seperti ini memang dapat membuat siapapun merasakan perasaan damai yang berujung pada perasaan mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Dan gadis musim semi itu mengalaminya sekarang. Ia mengantuk. Tentu saja selain karena keadaan tapi juga karena kelelahan. Seperti yang sudah pernah ia katakan, pekerjaannya memang tidak ada kata selesai.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin istirahat barang sebentar. Cukup lama memejamkan mata dan gadis itu merasakan lama kelamaan kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Dan kali ini ia merasakan kepalanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang empuk namun sedikit keras dan sekilas ia merasakan sesuatu itu bergerak. Tubuhnya semakin condong ke kiri dan bersandar pada sesuatu. Apa?

Namun gadis itu tidak bisa membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya seperti diberi lem super kuat. Dan sekarang ia merasa ada yang menarik sisi kepala sebelah kanannya sehingga sisi kepalanya yang lain semakin bersandar pada permukaan empuk itu. Gadis itu samar-samar dapat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto berujar.

"Dia tidur ya?"

Lalu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

_oOo_

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang menarik dari sebuah pohon bonsai yang terletak di tepi taman tidak jauh dari bangku yang di tempatinya. Namun hal itulah yang ia pandangi saat ini. Entahlah. Ia juga tak tau. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering kali melamun. Bahkan sapaan Kakashi hanya ia balas dengan gumaman pelan khasnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tak tau sudah berapa lama ia melamun karena memang suasana di sekitarnya hening sehingga tak ada yang membangunkannya dari pemikiran panjangnya. Namun ia sedikit tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu bersandar pada pundak kanannya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati kepala merah muda bersandar pada bahunya.

Matanya terpejam. Uchiha bungsu itu yakin sekali bahwa _medic-nin_ itu sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan untuk sejenak ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Sakura memang sangat cantik. Kulitnya yang putih mulus terlihat kontras dengan surai merah mudanya. _Emerald_-nya yang indah sewarna dengan hijaunya hutan tersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya. Mata yang teduh dan bisa membuat semua orang merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan—keluar lewat matanya—tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan hidung mancungnya walau tetap lebih mungil dari hidung Sasuke dan bibir tipis yang merah dan menggoda. Dan untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya terpaku di sana.

Lalu entah sadar atau tidak, bungsu Uchiha itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala gadis itu yang tidak bersandar padanya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit hati-hati Sasuke menarik kepala merah muda Sakura semakin bersandar pada bahunya. Sakura sedikit menggeliat pelan—mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kali ini bukan hanya kepalanya namun juga tubuhnya semakin bersandar pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Dia tidur ya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia mendongak sedikit dan mendapati Naruto dan Sai memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih dapat melihat kilatan mata jahil yang dilancarkan keduanya. Terlebih Naruto. Kemudian mereka sontak mengalihkan tatapan pada wajah tidur Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau antar Sakura ke kamar, Sasuke." Kakashi menyahut. Ia juga menatap murid perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan lembut seperti seorang ayah yang menatap putrinya yang sedang tertidur. Yah, ia memang sudah menganggap mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi juga Sasuke, Naruto dan tentu saja Sai. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan," lanjutnya kalem.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Sasuke segera melingkari pinggang Sakura dan dengan sedikit aliran _chakra_ pada tangan kanannya, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan posisi memeluk. Kakashi yang menyadari gelagat Sakura hendak terbangun, langsung mengalirkan _chakra_ pada kepala _pink_-nya sehingga membuat gadis itu kembali terlelap. Ia berpikir Sakura memang harus tidur. Kepala merah mudanya tampak terkulai lemas di bahu Sasuke.

Tentu saja dengan keterbatasan Sasuke saat ini karena tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya, pemuda itu tidak bisa menggendong Sakura secara biasa—_bridal style_. Dan ia bersyukur terlahir sebagai ninja sehingga ia sama sekali tidak kerepotan menggendong Sakura walau hanya dengan satu tangan. Apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tidak berat. Ia mengakui Sakura memang terlalu kurus.

"_Teme_, perlu kubantu?" tawar Naruto. Namun sekali lagi, ada sedikit nada menggoda dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak usah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

_oOo_

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura perlahan ke ranjang rawatnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala Sakura untuk membetulkan letak posisi bantal. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik selimut yang sebelumnya terletak rapi di ujung ranjang dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Saat menyelimutinya sampai leher, Sasuke terpaku sejenak sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain memandangi wajah cantik itu. Tak ada satupun yang tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya memandangi gadis itu sampai akhirnya entah dengan kesadaran penuh atau tidak, pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Cup~

Bibirnya mengecup bibir mungil Sakura lembut dan perlahan. Hanya sekilas. Karena setelahnya, ia langsung cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Walau ia yakin Sakura tidak akan terbangun karena tadi Kakashi sudah menyirapnya, namun tetap saja ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia merasa melakukan hal itu di luar kesadarannya. Dan sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lain lagi, pemuda itu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

_oOo_

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _Teme_?" Naruto langsung mencak-mencak ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

Dan ketika pemuda Uchiha itu baru saja mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi taman, ia kembali mencecar Sasuke. "Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada Sakura-_chan_ kan, _Teme_?" desaknya curiga.

Sasuke berdecak. Memangnya ia melakukan apa?

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti mencuri ciuman Sakura-_chan_, kan?" tuntut pemuda blonde pirang itu lagi. Dan untuk sekejap Naruto dapat merasakan pemuda raven itu terkejut. Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Karena selanjutnya wajah Sasuke kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Mata Naruto kembali menyipit curiga. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Kakashi langsung menyela.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Naruto berdecak. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tampaknya masih kesal pada _sensei_-nya yang mempunyai uban sangat banyak itu—menurut Naruto. Ia menganggap hal demikian karena rambut Kakashi yang berwarna _silver_-putih itu. Selain itu ia juga menganggap Kakashi tersengat listrik hanya gara-gara rambutnya berdiri dan melawan gravitasi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan terkekeh-kekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruto padanya waktu itu. Ia tau pemuda itu hanya kesal karena ia harus menunda mimpinya menjadi Hokage.

Naruto mendengus lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi, ia berjalan menghampiri Sai yang sedang—err... mengamati tanaman bonsai? Entahlah. Tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana.

Sepeninggal Naruto, suasana di antara Sasuke dan Kakashi kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Kakashi," panggilnya.

Pria dengan rambut keperakan itu menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia menaikkan alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bersikeras ingin membawaku kembali?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengira suatu saat Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Pria itu tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. Mengamati tingkah Naruto yang sedang mengoceh entah-apa-itu diiringi dengan anggukan kepala dari Sai. "Kau masih ingat saat dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sama sepertiku?"

Kali ini gantian pemuda raven itu yang menoleh.

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan. "Aku juga kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ibuku, ayahku, Rin, Obito dan Minato-_sensei_." Kakashi memejamkan matanya. "Dan tentu saja aku tak mau merasakan hal itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

Pria itu membuka matanya yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas itu, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu. "Ingat ini baik-baik. Seberapa dalam pun kau terjatuh, aku pasti akan menarikmu kembali."

Sasuke terdiam. _Onyx_-nya menatap Kakashi dalam. Mencari kebenaran dalam ucapan pria itu. Bukan ia tak percaya. Hanya saja, semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Pikirannya seperti benang yang kusut. Terlalu sulit untuk diuraikan.

Dulu ia selalu merasa sendiri. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah balas dendam pada kakaknya. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru hanyalah penyesalan dan air mata. Ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kakaknya yang selama ini ia benci, justru Itachi-lah orang yang paling menyayanginya.

Karena itulah ia tak ingin lagi menjalin suatu hubungan dalam bentuk apapun itu dengan orang lain. Hatinya beku. Ia berusaha memutuskan ikatan dengan orang-orang, siapapun itu. _Toh_, ia tau. Ia sudah tak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini.

Namun berkali-kali ia berusaha memutuskan ikatan pada semua orang, berkali-kali pulalah Naruto berhasil menyambungnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan menerima semuanya. Naruto dan Sakura memang tak pernah menyerah terhadapnya. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk mengajak ia kembali. Kembali ke tempat dimana semuanya berawal. Dan memulai lagi kehidupan yang baru.

Ia tau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia menyayangi mereka. Tak dapat di pungkiri, merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini. Kasih sayang mereka yang tulus dan perjuangan mereka selama ini untuk membawa ia kembali pulang membuat hatinya yang dingin perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat.

Menyadari murid tampannya itu masih terdiam, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan. "Kau, Naruto dan Sakura mirip dengan aku, Obito dan Rin. Terlalu mirip bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Dan tentu saja aku juga tak mau kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku dulu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengomeli Sai. Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang mirip dengannya itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Kau tak pernah sendiri, Sasuke. Kau masih mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

"Hn." Pemuda itu akhirnya menyahut walau hanya dengan gumaman pelan andalannya.

"Semua orang yang kita sayangi suatu saat pasti akan pergi meninggalkan kita," lanjut pria bermarga Hatake itu lagi. "Tak ada gunanya kau terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan."

"Aku tau," ucap pemuda raven tersebut.

"Karena kemanapun kau melangkah dan sejauh apapun. Percayalah, akan selalu ada tempat untuk kembali."

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada gurunya, Sasuke tersenyum walau sangat tipis. "Terima kasih." Ia lalu menoleh pada pria itu. "Kakashi."

.

To be continued...

.

**Author's note :**

2.5+ words (only story) udah nggak bisa lebih dari itu. Otak buntu. -_- Kemungkinan _chapter_ depan festivalnya, dan ntar akan ada _something special_. Tapi nggak janji. Wakakak... :D

Ada yang mau _comment_ tentang _chapter_ yang ini? Aku tunggu.

.

**Balesan review** : Terima kasih atas semua _review_ kalian ya, buat _silent readers_, dan yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini. Aku berharap banget bisa dapet review dari kalian semua, kritik dan saran supaya fic ini bisa jauh lebih baik lagi. _Love you, all_. :)

**Hanazono yuri** : Udah di lanjut ya.

**Rachel-chan Uchiharuno Hime** : Belum pernah kok. Cuma pas chapter 1 aku pernah sebutin kalo Sasuke diancam (dipaksa) sama Naruto agar sekamar sama dia. Nah, ancamannya itu sama. Sip, ditunggu ya. Mungkin chapter depan.

**Suket alang-alang** : Ditunggu ya.

**Mantika mochi** : Terima kasih.

**Phanie-chan** : Ada deh. Hahaha... :D ditunggu aja ya. Apakah nanti ada something special yang...? Kyaaaa...! (ikutan teriak gaje)

**Mira cahya 1** : Salam kenal juga, silahkan. Terima kasih ya. Emang mereka itu adalah pairing yang paling banyak hints-nya. NaruHina aja lewat. Wakakak... :D udah dilanjut ya.

**Syalala Lala** : Makasih. Aduh, jadi terharu loh. Udah dilanjut ya.

**Bone Girl** : Iya, mereka emang cocok banget. Rahasia Sasuke? Apa ya...? Hahaha... :D Udah dilanjut ya.

**Karmin** : Yeay, akhirnya setelah perjuangan menulis dan mikir (?). Dia kan emang suka begitu. Sasu-nyan kan emang lucu, ganteng lagi. Ups! *salahfokus

**Sasusakulover47** : Waduh, haha.. :D itu di atas. *nunjuk atas

**Kritik dan saran. **_**Review, please**_**?**

.

**Jakarta, 27 Desember 2014**


End file.
